Lady Starlight
Lady Starlight (born Colleen Martin, December 23rd, 1975) is an American rock n' roll DJ, go-go dancer, fashion stylist, writer and performance artist based in New York City's Lower East Side. She is also a MAC PRO make-up artist for MAC Cosmetics. Biography Colleen Martin was raised in upstate New York. After gaining a degree in philosophy at college, she moved to New York City in 2001 where she attended the Fashion Institute of Technology (F. I. T). Martin, a rock history aficionado, adopted the stage name Lady Starlight as a reference to the song "Lady Starlight" by Sweet. A downtown nightlife personality and scene queen, Lady Starlight has produced several long-running parties in the Lower East Side club scene. From 2004-2006, Lady Starlight paid tribute to widely noted 1970's Los Angeles glam rock nightclub Rodney Bingenheimer's English Disco with her own glitter rock-inspired party, "Lady Starlight's English Disco", where Broadway star Annaleigh Ashford made her performance debut, dancing under the stage name Hollywood Starr. Lady Starlight also appeared in NYC DJ/electronica musician Ursula 1000's 2006 music video for the glam rock-inspired song, "Hello! Let's Go To a Disco" off his album, "Here Comes Tomorrow". In 2007, she started "Lady Starlight's Heavy Metal Soundhouse", a homage to rock DJ Neal Kay's Heavy Metal Soundhouse, London’s first heavy rock disco. 2007: Performance art with Lady Gaga In early 2007, Lady Starlight met the similarly named and as yet undiscovered pop star Lady Gaga, and helped create her onstage fashions. The pair collaborated on many projects such as "Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue"- a low-fi tribute to 1970's variety acts which featured Lady Gaga on synth, Lady Starlight spinning beats, choreographed go-go moves, shiny disco balls, and hairspray, lit on fire and sprayed into the audience. Lady Gaga credits Lady Starlight for her interest in performance as art. "I actually never really thought of it like that art until I started working with Lady Starlight" ''Lady Gaga admits to her career beginnings. "One day she Starlight was like 'It’s not really a concert and it’s not really a show. It’s performance art. What you’re doing is not just singing… it’s art.' And once she pointed out to me what I was already doing I just started analyzing that more and researching to try to take it in a different direction. And that’s really what we did." In October 2007, Lady Starlight and Lady Gaga combined their love of performance art, burlesque pop, rock'n roll, sequined panties, 1970's Glam Rock and 1980's Heavy Metal into a weekly party, "New York Street Revival and Trash Dance". In 2008, Lady Starlight was nominated for "Best Go-Go Dancer and Burlesque Performer" and voted "Best Female Hard Rock DJ 2008" by The L Magazine. Work with Lady Gaga *Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue (Costars) *Crevettes Films (Director) *Pop Culture Parking Lot (Director, editor) *The Monster Ball Tour (Opening act, July 6, 2010 - April 27, 2011) *The Born This Way Ball Tour (Opening act, June 7, 2012 - February 11, 2013) *Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom (Opening act, March 28 - April 7, 2014) *artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (Opening act with "Hail to Neptune", May 4, 2014 - TBA) Other * '''Gaga tweeted Starlight's performance:' The apple doesn't fall far from the Metal Tree :). My Best friend, Ladies + Gents: Lady Starlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwF-iSiKLHc Table N39138689865 1269198 4386.jpg|(Apr 24, 2007) 0-0-07 Nic Paone 004.jpg|Nic Paone (Apr 26, 2007) 05-12-07 New York Lady Gaga and Starlight Review at Rebel 001.jpg|(May 12, 2007) 6-8-07 At St. Jerome Bar 001.png|(Jun 8, 2007) 6-28-07 Veronica Ibarra 002.jpg|(Jun, 2007) 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 011.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (Jul 7, 2007) 7-7-07 Knitting Factory 001.jpg 0-0-07 Angela Wieland 002.jpg|Angela Wieland (Jul 13, 2007) 0-0-07 Angela Wieland 009.jpg 7-16-07 At Joe's Pub 001.jpg|(Jul 17, 2007) 8-4-07 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2007) 9-2-07 Chad Johnson 001.jpg|Chad Johnson (Sep 2, 2007) 9-3-07 Extreme Hangover Labor Day Edition Backstage 001.jpg|(Sep 3, 2007) 10-4-07 Slipper Room 004.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (Oct 4, 2007) RevueMSG 01.jpg|(Nov 29, 2007) 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 001.jpg|(Dec 31, 2007) 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 002.jpg 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 004.jpg 4-2-08 At St Jerome's Nightclub in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2008) 12-31-08 Gabe Zapata 012.jpg|Crevettes Films (Dec 31, 2008) 9-13-09 MTV VMA Press Room After Party 001.jpg|(Sep 13, 2009) 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 002.jpg|(May 4, 2010) June 8, 2010 005.jpg|(Jun 8, 2010) July 2, 2010 001.png|(Jul 2, 2010) Lollapalooza 2010.jpg|Lollapalooza (Aug 6, 2010) Screen-capture-15.png 9-4-10.jpg|(Sep 4, 2010) Gaga & Lady Starlight.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) In Oslo.jpg|(Oct 18, 2010) In London 5.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 0-0-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 12-8-10 With fans in Barcelona 004.jpg|(Dec 8, 2010) 12-15-10 leaving O2 arena.jpg|(Dec 15, 2010) 3-25-11 The Fame Monster Ball Tour Backstage 001.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour (Mar 25, 2011) 04-16-11 Kennedy CLub gaga and Starlight.jpg|(Apr 16, 2011) 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 027.jpg|MTV VMA's Eric Johnson (Aug 15, 2011) 9-10-11 Leaving a Bar in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 10, 2011) 11-21-11 Lady Gaga and Lady Starlight Barneys.jpg|(Nov 21, 2011) 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-16-12 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre 002.jpg|(Jun 16, 2012) 6-25-12 At Sydney Harbor 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2012) 6-29-12 Park Hyatt Melbourne 002.jpg|(Jun 29, 2012) 7-5-12 Out in Melbourne 001.jpeg|(Jul 7, 2012) 7-9-12 Leaving Sydney 003.jpg|(Jul 9, 2012) 8-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Aug 29, 2012) 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 007.jpg|(Sep 16, 2012) 17 09 2012.jpg|(Sep 17, 2012) 11-6-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2012) 11-11-12 Arriving at Hotel 001.png|(Nov 11, 2012) 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|(Dec 15, 2012) 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 016.jpg 1-14-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 005.png|(Jan 14, 2013) 1-21-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|(Jan 21, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 002.jpeg|(Mar 13, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 5-18-14 Out in Cleveland 001.jpeg|(May 18, 2014) 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 27, 2014) 6-2-14 Backstage at Viejas Arena in California 001.jpg|(Jun 2, 2014) 8-23-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 23, 2014) 8-27-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 27, 2014) 9-23-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 23, 2014) 10-20-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Oct 20, 2014) 11-13-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(Nov 13, 2014) 11-25-14 At Vip Room Club in Paris 002.jpg|(Nov 25, 2014) 12-2-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) 2-28-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Feb 28, 2015) 476471630.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) Reference *"Metal for Muthas" (Viva Radio) Links *MySpace *YouTube *Wordpress *Facebook *Twitter Category:Crevettes Films Category:Directors Category:Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Opening acts for Lady Gaga Category:DJs